This specification relates to presenting local host names associated with search results received in response to a search engine query.
Search engines allow searching of the Internet for resources, examples of which include web pages, images, video, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search queries. A search query can be constructed from terms entered onto a web page by a user, and searches can be conducted for files that contain the terms identified in the search query. Results of a search conducted for a particular query can be ranked and listed on one or more search results web pages.
A basic search results web page may include a list of a particular search result title combined with a hyperlink to the associated web page, document, or other file returned in response to a search. In some instances, the search results may also include a uniform resource locator (URL) defining the location and source of the search result. In general, URLs are provided in Latin characters (i.e., a, b, c, etc.).